warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Witstaarts Geloof
Hallo beste lezer! Omdat Gebruiker:Luipaardklauw de wedstrijd had gewonnen, mocht ze een personage kiezen waarover ik een oneshot zou maken. Dit is dus Witstaart geworden! Even korte info over haar. Nadat Spinnenster en de rest van zijn HemelClan verdreven werden, besloten hij en een paar anderen om als zwerfkatten bij elkaar te leven. Al waren ze geen Clan meer, ze hielden de oude gebruiken in stand. Een paar jaar later besloot hun nageslacht om een nieuwe HemelClan te vormen, onder leiding van Varenster. Witstaart was de medicijnkat, maar de Clan hield niet lang stand en werd verdreven door ratten. Maar drie katten overleefden de laatste strijd, Witstaart was daar één van. Mistsprong en IJzelklauw, de andere overlevenden, kozen ervoor om naar het woud te gaan. Daar zouden ze zich bij de RivierClan aansluiten. Witstaart zelf koos ervoor om een poesiepoes te worden. Dit verhaal begint tijdens Verleden, het derde boek van mijn eerste reeks, en eindigt bij Dwaallicht, het derde boek van mijn derde reeks. Veel leesplezier! ~Pootje van Morgenpoot Witstaarts Geloof Witstaart keek de vier katten na totdat het slechts stipjes aan de horizon waren. Ze miste nu al de nuchtere blik van Mistsprong, de humor van IJzelklauw en de kameraadschap die zij met de twee katers had gevoeld. Maar vooral stond het gezicht van Morgengloed in haar hoofd geprent. Ze had de poes voor het laatst gezien toen die nog maar een kitten was, warme herinneringen overspoelden haar. Witstaart had, als medicijnkat van de HemelClan, Morgengloed en haar broer IJzelklauw de wereld in geholpen. Het had haar verdriet gedaan toen ze niet zo lang geleden te horen kreeg dat de moeder van de tweeling, Snelstaart, was gestorven. Nu had ze Morgengloed opeens weer gezien. De poes was sterk en gespierd geworden, groter dan Witstaart zelf, en haar groene ogen hadden een wijsheid uitgestraald die haar leeftijd ver te boven was. Ook was ze nu commandant van de RivierClan, een verantwoordelijke taak. Wat is er geworden van de kleine kitten die ik geboren heb zien worden? Ze had dan ook meteen geweten dat de profetie, de profetie die ze lang geleden had gehoord, voor Morgengloed bestemd was. Twee katten, twee katten van je eigen bloed. Ze zullen de Clan redden… of verwoesten. Zo luidde de onheilspellende voorspelling die Witstaart van de SterrenClan had gekregen. Ze kon het misselijkmakende gevoel niet negeren dat ze Mistsprong en IJzelklauw, de vader en broer van Morgengloed, nooit had moeten laten vertrekken. Ik wil niet dat er, na de HemelClan, nog een Clan vernietigd wordt. Maar die gebeurtenissen speelden zich af in het woud, waar Witstaart niks mee te maken had. Ze haalde diep adem, draaide zich om en liep in de richting van de rij tweebeennesten verderop. De gedachte om een poesiepoes te worden deed haar walgen, maar wat voor keuze had ze? Een eenling zou teveel gevaar lopen om door de ratten vermoord te worden, en bovendien zou het een eenzaam bestaan worden. Stiekem was er nog een reden waarom ze voor het poesiepoesleven had gekozen. Haar zus, IJsfonkel, was al een tijdje geleden naar de tweebeenplaats vertrokken. Toen de aanvallen van de ratten begonnen voelde IJsfonkel zich niet meer veilig in de HemelClan, en haar vertrek had Witstaart pijn gedaan. Misschien kon ze haar zus weer vinden! ༺༻ Het is niet moeilijk geweest, dacht Witstaart terwijl ze in haar mand lag. Een tweebeen streelde haar over haar kop, waarna ze een voldaan gesnor liet horen. Ze wist niet hoelang ze nu al een poesiepoes was, maar het voelde als eeuwen. Het enige wat ze voor dit luxeleventje gedaan had, was een keer klaaglijk miauwen voor de voordeur. De tweebenen hadden haar meteen in huis genomen. En zelfs het ongemakkelijke bezoek aan de snijder was het waard geweest. ‘Mrauw!’ Ze hoorde dat IJsfonkel haar riep vanachter het raam. Witstaart gaf de tweebeen nog een kopje en trippelde weg, door het kattenluik heen. ‘Daar ben je eindelijk, Witstaart!’ snorde IJsfonkel en likte een paar keer over haar borst. ‘De anderen vroegen zich al af waar je bleef.’ Zoals altijd werd Witstaart overspoeld door nostalgie toen ze met haar Clannaam werd aangesproken. Alle andere poesiepoezen vonden “Witstaart” maar een rare naam, dus ze noemden haar gewoon Witje. Samen met IJsfonkel liep ze langs alle vertrouwde plekjes, kletsend over van alles en nog wat. ‘Welke vogel vind jij het lekkerst?’ vroeg IJsfonkel en likte langs haar lippen. ‘Ik sowieso merels. Ze zijn zo mals!’ Witstaart gaf haar een plagerig duwtje. ‘Musjes zijn lekker sappig. Jammer dat ze zo klein zijn!’ In de Clan at ik elke dag vogel, dacht ze met een steek van heimwee. Nu bestaat mijn maaltijd uit droge, smakeloze brokjes. Maar er zal nooit meer een HemelClan zijn, toch? Toen ze in haar mand lag, werd ze meteen weer overspoeld met datzelfde onheilsgevoel. Ze wist zeker dat er iets ergs gebeurd was op de terugweg naar het woud, iets waarbij één van de vier katten gestorven was. SterrenClan? SterrenClan, vertel me alsjeblieft iets! smeekte ze, al wist ze dat het verspilde moeite was. Haar krijgervoorvaderen hadden haar nooit meer bezocht sinds haar keuze om een poesiepoes te worden. SterrenClan, dit was mijn keuze. Alsjeblieft, respecteer dat en schenk mij een droom! Maar er gebeurde niks en de ijskoude deken van de duisternis viel over haar heen. Elke nacht was weer zwart, zonder enig lichtpuntje, zonder enig visioen. Ze had zolang getraind tot medicijnkat, en nu liet de SterrenClan haar vallen. ༺༻ De volgende morgen liep ze weer met IJsfonkel langs de tweebeennesten. In de verte zag ze de kloof liggen, en ze verbeeldde zich dat duizenden kleine rattenoogjes haar aanstaarden. ‘Zeg,’ begon ze uiteindelijk aarzelend, ‘denk jij nog weleens aan de SterrenClan?’ IJsfonkel knipperde met haar ogen. ‘Nee, nooit. Het zijn slechts fabeltjes, zeggen de poesiepoezen hier.’ Witstaarts bek viel open. ‘Fabeltjes? Hoe komen ze erop?’ IJsfonkel schuifelde met haar voorpoten. ‘Nou ja, hebben ze geen gelijk dan?’ Witstaart werd verscheurd vanbinnen. ‘Tuurlijk hebben ze dat niet! De SterrenClan bestaat echt! Ze hebben zo vaak met me gesproken!’ IJsfonkel keek haar met halfdicht geknepen ogen aan. ‘Wanneer dan voor het laatst?’ Witstaart zweeg even en mompelde uiteindelijk: ‘Toen ik nog in de HemelClan leefde.’ ༺༻ Ze rolde zich weer op in haar mand, vol verdriet en woede. Hebben ze gelijk? Heb ik al mijn dromen, al mijn visioenen verbeeld? Dat kan toch niet? SterrenClan, toon mij dat u bestaat! Maar het bleef genadeloos zwart voor haar ogen. Einde Laat zeker weten wat je ervan vond in de comments hieronder! Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots